User blog:Monkey.D.Me/WAS HE NEEDED??
Yo OP-holics''(catchphrase copyrights bought from Ryu-chan)'' MDM here with yet another serious opinion discussion blog. Its about Sabo. Yes, the root of all chaos and eye of comment storms, Sabo. That is why before continuing I would like to apologize to DP and Neo-love for making a Sabo blog. But believe me this is a serious one and there will be no fooling around. We may have fooled around with Sabo jokes and made many troll theories about him being alive or dead but what I want to ask you is .. IS SABO'S EXISTENCE REALLY NEEDED?' Does One Piece really need Sabo in it? Will One Piece be anything different if there was no one named Sabo in Luffy's past? Do you see Sabo as serious character with serious role or filler character? Please tell me your opinion. In my opinion Sabo is NOT needed in One Piece and One Piece and Luffy would be same as they are now without him. I also think that Oda-sama added Sabo as filler character to make Luffy's past interesting and longer. It must have happened something like this .. (On a early morning Oda enters his office where his manga editor is going over weekly readers response) Oda: Oi, how are readers response on this new Whitebeard war Arc? Editor: They look Great and the numbers are all time high and still going up but .. Oda: but what? are those Narutards talking shit again? Editor: nooo they suck and that it. I am thinking about this new Time-skip idea of yours. It sounds so cool and like million yen but I think the team needs more time to prepare for it. I think we should add another arc in between the Marineford Arc and Time-skip. Oda: hmmm .. .. .. how about a arc about how Roger and Whitebeard fought? Editor: No, thats like Epicness overdose for readers. We need something that will keep balance and give up some time to work on this time-skip idea. Oda: hmmm .. .. .. how about a flashback arc to Luffy's childhood? Editor: Genius, perfect .. .. .. but don't you think that will be boring and totally out of blue. There are some smart-ass One Piece fans *''coughDPcough''* who will really go apeshit if we do this totally random. We need something to foreshadow it during the war. Oda: .. .. .. ..'' (eating Manju from packet) these are good. Bosa Manju, the brand name is kakoi. Where did you buy this from? '''Editor': (Ussop slap to Oda) Bakaaaa, we are talking serious here. Don't fool around. Oda: Gome, .. .. ok here is a idea. How about we kill Ace and in his last word we put name of a new character who existed in Luffy and Ace's past. That will foreshadow Luffy's past and will also make reader exited about knowing this new character. Editor: (shocked) Kill Ace? .. .. how can you say such thing with straight face like that? Oda: (eats manju) I can .. .. because I am Oda (points at himself) Editor: .. .. .. .. ahou .. .. still the idea sound Supaaa but we need a name .. .. got any idea? Oda: hmmm .. .. (looks at the Manju packet) .. .. Bosa Manju .. .. Bosa .. .. .. Bosa .. .. Sabo .. Sabo. Okname him Sabo. And thus the character names Sabo was created by grace of almighty Oda Oda: oh yea .. .. don't forget to kill him before the flashback ends. In One Piece .. (serious face) .. people die. .. .. .. .. .. yea, this is how I think Oda came up with Sabo idea. You may think it as joke but this is my opinion and it may differ from your. So please tell me your opinion on Sabo's existence. IS SABO NEEDED IN ONE PIECE?? Ok this very-Sabo blog is over and on Road-trip MDM is out. p.s if anyone is unconfortable with using the word "Sabo" then you can say "Bosa" instead. Category:Blog posts